After Affects
by lucasluvforever
Summary: CHAPTER 5 IS NOW UP! Please read and review.This takes place after Lucas' accident in season 1. What will happen when he doesn't listen to anyone? Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own One Tree Hill or any of the characters.

"Suicides!" Whitey yelled. "Scott!"

"Yea coach." Both of the Scott brothers yelled over as they got to the sidelines.

"Lucas!" Whitey yelled over to the blonde, scruffy haired brother.

Lucas had been on the team for a few months until he got into a car accident with his uncle Keith and injured his shoulder.

He jogged over to where his coach stood. "What's up coach?" Lucas asked with a puzzled face.

"Sit out." Whitey said.

"What? Why? Therapy said that I am good to go." Lucas replied. He didn't want to sit out. He wanted to be back in the game better than ever.

"You've been to practice every day this week. You look tired and like you're in pain." The coach said with a sympathetic look on his face.

"No. I'm fine. I want to keep going." Lucas said, lying through his teeth.

"Lucas!" Whitey yelled. But Lucas just ignored him and walked over to the rest of the team to start running suicides.

As he ran back to the sideline then started off for the far side of the gym, there was a dull pain in his right shoulder. He ignored it and just kept running. He wasn't going to be a wimp and prove that whitey was right in front of the whole team.

Then they began to shoot free throws. As he shot each ball the pain became more intense but he wasn't going to let his teammates see that.

"Alright hit the showers." Whitey said and walked off to his office.

Everyone was walking off to the locker room but Lucas stayed. He wanted to work on his free throws since he missed practically every one he shot.

"C'mon man. Don't overdue it. It takes time." Nathan Scott, Lucas' younger brother, said.

"Just go Nathan. I'm fine."

"You're gonna overdue it." Nathan repeated and with that he was right.

A/N: Hey guys do you like it? Tell me if I should continue. Don't be afraid to give a bad review or say no.


	2. Chapter 2

After Affects

Chapter 2

Nathan watched in horror as his older brother dropped to the floor.

Luke was holding his right shoulder in pain. He was trying to hold back the tears that were stinging at his eyes, but he couldn't do it anymore. He let the tears fall down his face as he cried out in pain.

Nathan, still not knowing what to do, ran to his brother's side and tried to comfort him. He knew Luke was over doing it, but he didn't think this could actually happen. Not to his brother of all people. All Nathan thought to do was scream for Whitey.

"Coach!" Nathan screamed. "Whitey! Anyone! Help! Please help me!"

Whitey heard someone yelling and came running out to the gym. He immediately saw Nathan on the floor and new what happened. Lucas had over done it. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed 9-1-1 as fast as he could.

"Hello, 9-1-1 emergency line." Said the woman on the other end of the line.

"I'm at the Whitey Durham Field House at the Tree Hill High School and one of my players has collapsed." Whitey rambled out.

"Okay Sir. I'm sending help know."

A/N: So guys you know the drill. Click that little blue button.


	3. Chapter 3

After Affects

A/N: Just to clarify one thing. Brooke and Lucas are still together and none of that stuff happened with Peyton and Lucas. Now here is the story.

Chapter 3

Whitey hung up the phone and rushed over to Nathan. Nathan sat next to his brother, trying to comfort him as much as he could, but so far, his attempts were failing.

It's okay man. Whitey called for help. Just hold on." He said, trying to hold back the panic in his voice.

"Pain!", Lucas said cried out. "Shoulder… it hur…." Lucas started to say but then he passed out. His grip on his loosened on his shoulder and his arm fell off of his chest and lay beside him.

"No! C'mon man. Hold on." Nathan cried out. "Whitey what's going on with him? I know he over did it but…"

"He passed out because of the pain. He couldn't handle it." Whitey replied.

The paramedics cam trampling in through the doors with a stretcher being wheeled close behind.

"Excuse me sir?" one of the paramedics asked Nathan.

"Yea." Nathan replied.

"I need to know what happened to the young man so we can help him."

"Well…" Nathan started. "We had a practice and well he was just in a car accident but his physical therapist told him he could come back. So Whitey told him he should sit out for the second half of practice and said he was fine and refused to sit out." Nathan paused for a moment then continued. "Practice finished and everyone headed out towards the locker room, everyone except Lucas that is. I told him he was over doing it but he didn't listen. He was working on his free throws then all of a sudden once the ball left his hands he collapsed and started to hold his right shoulder and was saying the pain. Then he just passed out." Nathan just finished and looked over to where his brother now lay unconscious. He hoped to God Lucas was okay.

"What did he injure in the car accident?" The paramedic asked before making any assumptions.

"Um…I know he separated his right shoulder. They also, I believe, removed his spleen and repaired his left lung." Hoping he told the man everything he knew.

"Mmhumm, and he did he have a concussion? Just to make sure I know everything." The paramedic asked scribbling furiously.

"Um… yea he did." Nathan said, worry flooding his voice.

"Okay. Thank you. Does one of you want to ride in the ambulance with him?" The paramedic asked as he put the pad of paper in his shirt pocket."

"Yea. I will." Nathan said starting towards the stretcher where Lucas lay.

"Nathan?" Whitey called. "I'll call Karen, Haley, Peyton, Brooke, Skillz, and Keith and I'll meet you there. Is there anyone else you want me to call?" Whitey asked starting to take out his phone.

"No. Do you have there numbers?" Nathan asked.

"No, but I can just call information." Whitey said.

"Okay. Thanks coach. I'll see you there." Nathan said, following the paramedics out the door and into the back of the ambulance.

Meanwhile…

"Hello." Karen's voice answered.

"Hi, Karen?" Whitey asked. His voice was shaky.

"Yes. Oh Whitey, hi." Karen said. "Is everything okay?" Karen asked. She was now starting to worry. Whitey never calls her house unless something is wrong. "Whitey what's wrong? Is Lucas okay?"

Well, he over did it at practice and collapsed, then he passed out." Whitey said.

"Oh God!" Karen said in a very low whisper.

"Karen, do you want me to drive you? I'm heading towards your house anyways." Whitey said.

"Yes, thank you." Karen replied.

"Anytime." Whitey replied.

Meanwhile, at the hospital, Nathan was in the waiting room pacing back and fourth.

Nathan's POV

What is taking them so long? I thought he just over did it or had a relapse. Where is Whitey anyways?

End of Nathan's POV

"Nathan!" Nathan turned around to Haley who ran strait into him. "Is he okay? Where is he? Whitey called me and I came as fast as I could."

"He's in surgery." Nathan said, bracing himself for what his girlfriend's reaction might be.

"What? I thought he just over did it." Haley said with a questioning look on her face.

"Apparently there was more damage than we thought." Nathan said, trying to remain calm in hopes Haley would too.

Just as Nathan finished his sentence in came Peyton with a hysterical Brooke. Brooke ran up to Nathan and asked the question she ad on her mind since she got the call.

"Is he okay?" Brooke immediately asked.

"I don't know. He is in surgery now." Nathan replied.

"Nathan, Haley!" Karen shouted as she came rushing in through the doors with Keith and Whitey trailing close behind.

Nathan looked up at Keith and Whitey as Karen started talking to Haley.

"He's in surgery now." Nathan said just as Haley told Karen who immediately collapsed into the hospital chair that was behind her. Then in came Skillz who was about to ask about Luke when the doctor came in.

"Excuse me? Is anyone here for Lucas Scott?"

A/N: Sorry if it's too short but I'm really busy and sorry it took so long to update. Keep reviewing and I'll try and update within the next month.


	4. Chapter 4

After Affects

Hey guys sorry it took me so long to update. I have been so busy with school and pep band but now that it is over I can try to update sooner. On vacations I will be better at updating I just don't have a lot of time these days. Well here is chapter 4.

Chapter 4

Everyone looked up at the surgeon, "Yes I'm his mother and this is his father." Karen said pointing at Keith. Keith didn't know what to do except just simply stand by Karen and listen.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Hale. Lucas is stable and in recovery. When he was playing basketball he overdid it and collapsed because he was still weak from the accident. Now I was told he collapsed when the ball left his hands, well because of that he tore his stitches and separated his shoulder. We were able to reset and he should be okay but…"

"What? There's a but?" Karen said softly.

"He may never play basketball again. His shoulder has been damaged too much. Now there is the slightest possibility that he could play but it is very slim."

"Okay. Will he continue with his physical therapy where he left off?" Karen asked plainly.

"No. He will have to start over again."

"Can we see him now?" Keith asked.

"Yes but let him get as much rest as possible." Dr. Hale stated.

"Okay thank you doctor." Karen said softly just above a whisper.

"How is he?" Brooke immediately asked. Karen and Keith had been talking to the doctor for so long. Was there something wrong? What was it?

"We can go see him now." Karen said quietly trying to process what she just heard. Lucas may never play basketball again. How is he gonna deal with this? Karen's thoughts just rambled on.

The group followed Karen to Luke's room. Brooke stopped Karen outside of the door as the others walked in. "Karen?" Brooke said. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." She couldn't tell Brooke. It would worry her too much.

"Karen you can tell me. I need to know. Please." Brooke begged.

"Okay, but you can't tell anyone that is including Lucas. Especially Lucas. I need to tell him this.

Now Brooke was getting even more worried. "Okay, what is it Karen?"

"Luke… he… he may never play basketball again. There was too much damage done to his shoulder. The doctor said that there is a slim possibility though."

Brooke just stood there a moment just replaying those words in her head. "Okay let's go see him."

Karen and Brooke walked into Luke's room. Whitey, Skills, and Keith were sitting on the couch staring at their shoes, Nathan sat in a chair staring off into space, and Peyton stood in the corner. Meanwhile Haley sat on the side of the bed holding Luke's hand. He was still unconscious but lay there peacefully. His chest beating in rhythm with the steady beep of his heart monitor. "C'mon buddy wake up." Haley said softly.

Brooke and Karen took up the two empty seats next to his bed. "C'mon Broody wake up." Brooke said softly leaning her head on the side of the bed and took Lucas' large hand in her two, very small ones. Karen on the other hand just sat there staring into her son's eyes then fell asleep.

They had been there for five hours. Haley had fallen asleep in Nathan's lap and Peyton fell asleep leaning on Skills. Whitey had gone down stairs to get coffee then came back and was sitting in an empty chair next to Luke's bed. But Brooke… she sat in the same position as she had five hours ago.

Keith on the other hand decided to pace the room. He didn't know what to do with himself. It had been the worse day of his life with the exception of the day of the car accident. Yet the most meaningful and terrific words had been said. He was Luke's father. Also he was engaged to the most terrific women in the world. They had gotten engaged a week before this had happened. There were a couple problems though. First Lucas was unconscious and may never play basketball again. And second they hadn't even told Lucas about the engagement. They were too nervous to even think straight. Keith wanted very badly to wake Karen and talk to her about adopting Lucas but that could wait considering the circumstances.

Lucas hadn't even flinched. His chest still beat in rhythm with the beeping.

Brooke wanted so badly for Lucas to wake up. She wanted to talk to someone. Who was there to talk to? Peyton was asleep as well as Karen. She didn't know Whitey very well and she didn't want to talk to Skills about all of this. She thought about Keith. Well maybe she would talk to Keith. She knew him. She knew he would listen to her and comfort her. Brooke had made her decision. She was going to talk to Keith.

Just as Brooke let go of Lucas' hand she felt him flinch. "Lucas wake up. Please wake up Broody.

"Brooke?" Lucas said groggily.

"Lucas oh thank god you're awake. Just hold on let me wake your mom." Brooke said sweetly. As Brooke went to wake Karen up Keith went to go get the doctor.

"Karen" Brooke said softly. "Luke's awake." Just as the words left Brooke's mouth, Karen flung herself out of the chair and over to Luke's bedside.

"Someone should get the doctor." Karen said quickly.

"Keith just went." Brooke replied and walked over to Lucas' bed as well.

"Well." Said the doctor walking into the room followed by Keith. "Glad to see you're awake Lucas." Lucas just smiled slightly. "How do you feel?" the doctor asked.

"Like my shoulder has been ripped off then put back on." He laughed.

"Well no doubt you will be sore but you will be fine. Let me just have one of the nurses but your arm in a sling and then I will leave you guys alone. The doctor then left the room, a nurse returned, put Luke's arm in a sling and let them be.

Nathan, hearing every one up, picked Haley up and walked to the other side of the room. "Hey man good to see you're up. But I think I'm gonna take Haley home now. We'll come by tomorrow."

"Okay thanks man. See you later."

No sooner had Nathan turned to leave, Haley jumped out of his arms and practically threw herself of Lucas then remembered and gently hugged him, letting tears fall down her face. Lucas wrapped his arm around Haley and kissed her forehead.

"Shh… Hales don't cry. See I'm fine." Lucas said breaking apart from Haley. He started to sit up then winced. He tried to hide his pain from Haley but failed.

"Luke! Be careful. What are you trying to do, kill yourself you idiot!" Haley said swatting at Lucas.

"Owe. Hospitalized here." Lucas said laughing. "I was just trying to prove to you that I'm fine. I am fine. I didn't want you to get all weepy on me." But Haley just looked at him. "I'm sorry." He finally said in defeat.

"And you!" Haley said, pointing an accusing finger at Nathan. What are you doing trying to take me out of here with out letting me see Luke?"

"I…I…I'm sorry." Nathan also said looking at his shoes.

"The only right thing to say." Lucas laughed.

"Hey!" Haley said swatting at Lucas again.

Lucas just laughed. "You truly are gonna be the death of me."

Haley crossed her arms and just looked away. They all started to laugh including Haley.

Then Peyton walked over with Skills next to her. "Hey Luke. Glad you are awake but I think I'm gonna head out." Peyton said.

"Okay. Thanks Peyton." Lucas said.

"I'll come by later P." Brooke said.

"Good to see you're up." Skills said. "I'm heading out too though."

"Okay man." Lucas said bumping fists with Skills.

Then it was just the 7 of them. They all sat around Lucas' bed for the next hour talking about everything there was to talk about. Slowly Nathan and Haley drifted away as well as Whitey.

Then there was three.


	5. Author's Note

Author's note:

Okay guys so I had part of the next chapter written and I was going to post it but I read the last chapter and felt that it was a little rushed. So I'm going to rewrite it then post it hopefully within the next 2 weeks. Sorry for the wait I know I'm a crappy updater.

lucasluvforever


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: So I was thinking of waiting to post this and make it longer but then I thought I really should update it and I liked how I ended the chapter. Please review.

Chapter 5

Lucas woke up the next morning with an aching feeling in his shoulder. He looked to his right and saw his Mom asleep on top of Keith. Keith looked up at Lucas and motioned for him to be quiet.

Keith gently moved Karen from where she laid on top of him and set her gently down on the couch where he sat. "She was up all night watching you. She was afraid you weren't going to wake up again."

Lucas just nodded and looked over at where his mother laid.

"How are you feeling?" Keith questioned taking the seat next to Lucas.

"My shoulder hurts a little. Do you know when I'll be able to leave this place?" Lucas questioned with a pleading look in his eyes.

"No I don't. The doctor told us last night that he would come and check on you today and see how you were feeling. She said that maybe you can leave tomorrow."

"Oh" was all Lucas had to say. He really wanted to leave this place. It wasn't doing him any good to keep staring at these stupid yellow walls for the rest of his life.

Keith could here the disappointment in Lucas' voice. "Sorry kid." He paused debating whether or not he should ask this next question. "Luke?" Keith asked.

"Yea?" Lucas replied coming back into reality.

"Luke what happened out there?"

Lucas sighed, "Honestly Keith, I don't know." He paused. "Whitey wanted me to sit out the second half of practice but I refused."

"Why?"

" 'Cause. I wanted to be back. I was sick of sitting on the side lines and watching everyone else do the one thing I couldn't." He paused one last time. " I guess I just wanted to know that I still had it."

"Luke I know you want the game back, and I promise you will get it back but, it takes time."

"I know. Um Keith?" Lucas asked hesitantly. "Will I ever get it back now? Now that this happened."

Keith sighed. He really didn't want to be the one to answer this question but he had to. "Lucas," Keith started.

'Uh o.' Lucas thought. A conversation that started like that never ended good.

"Now I want you to listen to me. Sometimes these doctors aren't always right when it comes to this stuff. She said that the odds are against you getting it back. But, she also said that there is a small chance that you could." Keith just looked at Lucas. The poor kid, he didn't deserve for this to be happening to him. But it was, and that was life. Just the look in his face when Keith said those words, he looked like he had just been shot. "Lucas listen to me; hold onto that smallest bit of hope."

After that Keith and Lucas just sat there talking for 2 hours straight. About what? About everything under the sun. It had been a long time since they just sat and talked without any interruptions. No mothers or girlfriends, no doctors or nurses, no brothers or friends. It was just the two of them.

"So" Keith said.

"So" Lucas mimicked and they both just laughed.

"I should probably wake your mother up."

"Unless you want a repeat of last night." Lucas paused. "I have to tell you Keith that was hilarious. I was trying my best not to laugh."

"Yea funny," Keith said sarcastically, "but not as funny when Haley went off on you and Nathan.

They both just laughed. So okay, they both had to admit, it was actually pretty pathetic at what they laugh at now but still, it brought them both to a safe place, even if just for a couple minutes.


End file.
